Naruto chez le psy
by narutoblade
Summary: Naruto en thérapie je suis poche en resumer m en cas ou
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Naruto et conpagnie ne sont pas a moi

béta lectrice( yeah infin j'en ai une) Amelya

**titre** Naruto chez le psy

chapitre 1 premiere rencontre de thérapie

Bonjour, je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki j'ai 19 ans et des poussières, mais ce n'est pas ça le sujet de mon histoire. Bref, mon histoire débute il y a trois ans auparavant lorsque mon ami Sasuke, … oui bon il a trahi le village pour aller avec ce pervers de « snake lover »que j'ai nommé Orochimaru. Mais il l'a tué après 3 ans, pour que ce reptile sur 2 pattes ne prenne pas son corps. Ok. Je sais que vous le savez, il a aussi tué son frère, Itachi. Et par la suite il est devenu un membre de l'organisation qui veux me tuer pour avoir mon bijuu que je nomme l'Akatsuki. Oui, je sais que vous le savez ça aussi. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis ici. Et puis baa-chan arrêtez de me regarder de la sorte ! Je suis ici sous votre ordre pour vous parler car vous dites que j'en ai besoin. Bref, je continue. Bon, j'avais 16 ans. (à l'époque, ben oui faut bien dire l'âge que j'avais il y a trois ans de ça) Il m'a prit au piège pendant une mission, quand j'étais seul, sans mon équipe, je pensais qu'on allait se battre mais non. Monsieur à plutôt pensé à faire autre chose. Il a inventé un jutsu d'exitation pour pouvoir me baiser avec … « mon consentement forcé »... Je ne sais pas si cela se dit. Après ça ce TEME m'a laissé là,... une chance que je me sois réveillé et rhabiller assez rapidement car Kakashi m'avait retouvé.

Quoi ? Mon temps de thérapie est écoulé, ... ok à la semaine prochaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Naruto et conpagnie ne sont pas a moi

béta lectrice( yeah infin j'en ai une) Amelya

**titre** Naruto chez le psy

chapitre 2 (ben quoi ) la seance suivante

Me revoilà avec la suite de mon histoire. J'en étais où déjà ? … Ha, oui.... quand je suis parti pendant 7 mois et que ce sont Sakura et Ino qui m'on retouvées. Le mieux, c'est de revenir avant. Cela fesait 2 mois que ce TEME m'avait fait ça. Je ne l'avait dit à personne même pas à Sakura (je voulais rester en vie, … quand même) et depuis quelques jours je me sentait atrocement mal, maintenant je sais à quoi cela est du. A cette période je ne m'en souciais guère ,c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi personne m'examinais vraiment. Bref,... revenons à nos chatons les symptômes étaient bénins j'avais des nausées et j'étais fatigué,...oui, cela m'arrive défois. Quand je suis arrivé Kakashi a dit que j'avais prit du poids, pourtant, je ne mangeais presque rien. J'ai décidé de me cacher dans la forêt par crainte, car au fil du temps mon ventre ne cessait de grossir, … à un moment il était tellement gros que ça en devanait très préoccupant. Malgrès tout je suivais mon (à kyûbi aussi) instinct. Sakura et Ino m'ont finalement retrouvées aidées par mes cris de douleur, elles arrivèrent dans les bons temps car Sakura m'a aider à mettre au monde mes triplets. Je les ai nommés Kyo, Ikuto et Yuki ,mes chéris je sais, vous aussi vous les connaisez. Bon c'est fini pour cette semaine baa-chan, …


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Naruto et conpagnie ne sont pas a moi

béta lectrice( yeah infin j'en ai une) Amelya

**titre** Naruto chez le psy

troisime visite chez tsunade

C'est la troisième semaine, ... et troisième partie de mon histoire. En y repensant c'est toujours sur moi que les phénomènes bizarres tombent ... . Bon je commence car je n'ai pas juste cette consultation à faire.

J'étais de retour à Konoha grâce à Sakura et Ino. Elles m'ont déposé à l'hôpital avec mes enfants.

En y repensant je me suis posé de nombreuses questions. Notamment sur Sasuke, ... Comment allait - il réagir face à ça. Je vous avoue que avant lui je n'avais jamais eu de relation. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées à propos de lui quand soudain, Kakashi est venu me voir. Sa mine faisait très peur. Au début j'ai même pensé qu'il était malade. C'est que lorsqu'il s'éclaircit la voix que je compris qu'il voulait me parler. Tout d'abord en présentant ses excuses du fait qu'il n'avait rien vu de ma grossesse. Faut dire que moi non, plus. Avant ça j'aurais jamais cru que ça aurait été possible pour un homme d'avoir des enfants. Après lui avoir dit que je ne lui en voulait pas il essaya de me dire quelque chose. Je ne compris pas tout de suite mais c'est que après quand il parla d' " adoption" que je concevit son idée. Il me fallut même pas une seconde pour lui dire sur un ton qui était plus que sec que jamais je ne laisserait mes enfants. J'avais déjà pris mes dispositions avec une dame qui voulait bien me les garder durant le temps de mes missions mais aussi durant ma période de congé " maternité" et de rétablissement qui était de quatre mois. Voilà.

Vous savez, cela n'a pas que des inconvénients d'avoir le même médecin pour la tête et le corps.

Vous voulez que je me mette sur la table ? Très bien, vous pouvez y aller.

Itai ! ça fait mal Baa-chan... Mais dites moi j'en ai combien cette fois ci ?

Juste un seul .... voilà qui est rassurant.


	4. Chapter 4

desoler panne de cerveau et pas le temps d'y penser je dois recuperer toutes mes donner car j'ai eu un probleme avec mon ordi et puisque dans ma grande intelligentgence j'ai oublier de faire des back up

* * *

et j'ai besion d'un autre beta lecteur(trice) svp aider moi alors si vous voulez

la suite de cette histoire aider moi car la je suis paumer je suis dixlexique je

suis pourri en francais je ne met rarement les pontuationet je ne parle pas des

faute de frappe alors qui veux le poste


	5. nouvelle

bonne nouvelle bref presque car je vais recommencer narutochez le psy mais je ne garantis pas que ce seras plus vite et pour ceux qui voudrais retirer ma fic pour cause de lemon resurer vous j'aime en lire mais je ne suis pas capablde d'en faire bref pour tous dire je vais relire mes texte et peut etre reformuler certaine phrases et en rajouter un peut et pour les faute et les ponctuation je vais me forcer plus qu'avant car je vais retourner a l'ecole en septembre alors me remetre dans mes histoire ce serait un plus non


End file.
